Jowee
by AutumnTeal
Summary: Jowee's backstory! Yay! I own this idea, and the kingdom village and I came up with it while looking at the Raposa coat of arms and reading Drawn to Life trivia. Amnesiac Jowee, slightly annoying Mari, Mayor acting like a dad, and Autumn, making a brief appearance. This story ties into two other ones so, read, review and enjoy! -Autumn


Hi guys! Crazy person here. Well, I think it's time to start my reign of terror for real now. First things first, Jowee! That cute little raposa who everyone who knows drawn to life knows. This is my take on his backstory and why we never meet his parents. This will also come into play later in the series. Enjoy and review. Happy Hunger Games!

Jowee had never known what it was like to live like a normal raposa. He had grown up on the main island, the kingdom of raposa. It was just him, his sister Elizabeth, his mom, and his dad of course there was also the kitchen staff but he didn't count them. He had been taught by his mom, the radiant queen Alyssa, and he played with Elizabeth. She was his only friend in a way. One day something changed, he was in his room with Elizabeth, they were putting together a little wooden boat made from pieces of wood that Jowee had carved himself when the ground started to shake. Elizabeth dropped the boat and it fell apart again,

"What was that?!" He went to the window,

"I dunno, earthquake maybe?" He pushed aside the curtains to see fire raining from the sky. Jowee's father, King Peter, ran in,

"Elizabeth, Jowee, we have to run!" People say that when you're afraid, you do things without thinking. Jowee experienced this as he blindly ran after his parents towards the docks, passing them, and climbing on one of the boats. He started undoing the ropes keeping it attached to the dock,

"Hurry up!" Elizabeth tripped over her skirt and fell. Alyssa went back and picked her up. That's when Jowee realized, they weren't going to make it. He sent out a silent plea for help, begging the Creator to save his family. He felt incredibly hot, looking up he realized the rigging had caught fire. He looked back at his family in desperation as the fire consumed the boat. Part of the mast fell, tearing the boat in half and bringing Jowee down with it. As he started to black out he grabbed the piece of mast and held onto it, afraid that if he let go, he would drown. Then everything, all the screams, the gentle lapping of water against him, the pain, all faded away. When he woke up he didn't know where he was. He thought for a moment, he didn't know anything about himself or where he was. He reached up for his blue aviator goggles for comfort only to find they weren't there. Instead he looked around, clean room, slightly uncomfortable bed, a desk next to him with an empty vase and a glass of water which he quickly drank. After guzzling the water he decided he had to be in a hospital. The door opened and a little rapo-girl came in,

"Oh, hi. You're awake." She vaulted herself onto the bed and looked him over with large innocent eyes,

"I'm Mari, what's your name?" He shook his head slightly, feeling a bit dizzy,

"I-" His voice cracked from lack of use, "I don't remember." She tilted her head in confusion,

"Huh? How can you not remember your name?"

"I don't know, okay?" He snapped at her, immediately regretting it,

"Sorry." She grinned,

"It's cool. I only came to give you this." She held out the goggles,

"You washed up on our shore in a storm and you had these on. The glass was broken though, so Issac's mom fixed them up. Issac probably would have done a better job but he was busy kissing Mya behind a bush." She giggled as Jowee took the goggles and held them close,

"Thanks." She nodded,

"Anytime. I'm going to go tell Daddy you're awake. He's the mayor here." Obviously feeling proud of herself she hopped off the bed and skipped off. Jowee couldn't help but think that she was a strange kid. Minutes later a man came in,

"Hello." Jowee nodded,

"Hi, are you the mayor?" He nodded,

"Indeed I am. Hope Mari didn't annoy you too much. She was extremely excited to have someone her age here." Jowee shrugged,

"I don't suppose you know who I am?" The mayor shook his head,

"You look familiar, but no. If you want you may choose a name." He grinned at that,

"Really? That doesn't seem like something people do."

"It isn't, but you're a bit of a special case." With the mayor's help, Jowee left the hospital and sat down in the mayor's office. Mari was there, coloring a picture. The mayor sat down,

"What would you like to be called?" Jowee shrugged,

"I don't know." Mari listed some names,

"Mike, John, Larry, Bill, Tony..." None of them fit. When the trio was about to give up, a strange girl walked through the wall. Well, walked was stretching it. She ran. She laughed,

"I think I just got banned from Canada." She noticed the raposa,

"Oh. Okay then, sup." The trio was shocked, they couldn't respond." She grinned wickedly,

"So I'm not supposed to be here right now. Don't tell anyone you saw me, alright?" Jowee nodded,

"Do you mind helping? We're trying to come up with a name for me." She winked at him,

"Jowee. It's definitely Jowee. Well, gotta run. If you hear word from the Creator about a wild girl who looks like me and is incredibly dangerous, don't listen. I don't hurt raposa, well, yet." Wirh an evil giggle she ran back through the wall. Mari and the mayor were still surprised but Jowee... he was thinking about the name,

"I like it." Mari looked over,

"Hmm, Jowee. It works. Is that what you wanna be called?" He nodded and the mayor laughed,

"Welcome to the village Jowee. Let's get you some proper clothes. Then we'll talk about living arrangements." Mari smiled,

"And friendships." Jowee blushed, a new adventure was starting.

Many years later on Turtle Rock

"Do you remember me?" The hero looked down at Jowee,

"Uhh, no. Sorry." He sighed,

"You sure?" She shrugged,

"I'm never sure. The name's Autumn, and you are?"

"Jowee." A glimmer of recognition passed through her eyes,

"Well then Jowee, you ready to have some fun?"


End file.
